


Here, I Am

by yeppeosaurs



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Sweet Sungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeppeosaurs/pseuds/yeppeosaurs
Summary: The 1975 - "Fallingforyou"He was your best friendbut, who knows, that maybe a best friend can be the best 'lover'.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Here, I Am

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammatical error.  
> hope you all enjoy!

It’s already 9 P.M. and you still sit calmly on your work chair. This day is the worst day ever you have. Many office tasks and reports that you have to complete even though it don't have to be completed today. However you must accept it sincerely, you know the risk before you apply to become a secretary at this big company.

You leaning on your chair, closing your eyes to take some rest. You can hear your breath clearly, nothing can hinder. It makes you realize that you are the only one person left on this building along with the security officer.

Phone’s ringing break the quiet atmosphere, you got surprised by it. The screen displayed your boss name who’s also your crush -or maybe it more similar called that you only impressed by him. Kang Younghyun. You pick it up immediately, hope blessed things come over you, or maybe he will asked you out on a date. You keep tossing up your imagination before you pick the call up and wish it come true even though you know it won’t.

“Hello, Y/N, are you still at office?”

“Yes sir, I must completed my work as soon as possible.”

“Okay, I want to tell you something, but promise me, you won’t push yourself.”

“What thing’s?”

“I already sent a file to you, please make a revision of it, I will waiting until the day after tomorrow, but please don’t be rushed, you can rest right now, it’s already 10 P.M.”

“Yes sir, I will try my best. Thank you sir.”

“Okay, take care of yourself.”

He hang up first before hear your answer. You checked your email box and found the file. You open it and scrolling down the file pages.

“Damn, Sir Kang, you really want me died, huh? It has pages up to 40! What kind of this file? Duh.” You mumbling and rolling up your eyes.

You closed the file, looking at your watches. It's showed 10.19 P.M. You take a deep breath and massage your temples which’s heating up. You never feel down like this before. All situations pushing you so hard today. Honestly, you couldn’t handle it all, you just throwing a little smile instead, makes everyone thinks you are alright. Suddenly, your vision blurred, tears are falling, wetting all over your cheek.

You brushed it off and tried to hold back your tears. In fact, it falls more and more, become swifter than before. You sink into your exhaustion and fatigue for the next few minutes until you realize that you have to go home. You know where you must go.

.

You stand up in front the door numbered 116. You knock it carefully, hoping the man whose live behind the door wake up. No need to waiting for long, it opened.

“Hello, can I help you?” He said with a raspy voice. His eyes still closed so he didn’t know the person standing in front of him is you, his bestfriend.

You suddenly falling on his chest. Hugging him as you don’t want he go anywhere.

“I’m tired.”

Sungjin open his eyes, realized by your presence. He hugged you while taking you into his apartment. You just followed his lead, letting the warmth calming down your temper. You love his smell, his warm, soothing, and soft smile, his beautiful raspy voice, and his splendid eyes. No wonder if he is a good friend who can instantly recover you. You just love all the things related with him.

You ‘love’ him.

He sit you on the couch as you hugging each other, exchanged warmth with other.

“Hey, are you okay?” He whisper right in your ears.

“I’m barely okay, Sungjin” You laugh doubtfully, he looks deep at your eyes, raised his eyebrows like asking ‘are you totally fine?’.

“Just tell me if you ready.” He said before went to the kitchen.

You looked his back. Explore every each inch of him from head until toe. You smile at once, wondering with yourself why you have someone special like him. Instantly, you remember your sweet memories, how he entertained you when your proposal got rejected, he cheering you up when you cried cause your exam result wasn’t good, accompanied you completed your task until he fall asleep. He always be with you in all situations. 

Your reverie split when you realized he returned from the kitchen, bringing both of you cans of beer.

“How was your day?” He stared at you while drink his beer.

“Not well as I thought” You sipped your beer.  
“I got many of office assignment and it’s really make me exhausted.” 

He just look into you, sharpen his ear to hear all of your confide. Sometimes, every time you steal a glance at him, you feel yourself heating up. You can blush at any time while see into his intense eyes looking at you as if he admires you.

He laughing while heard your story with a raspy and blaring laugh. It’s make your mood up. You look at him and laugh at the same time. Every day, you really missed the moments like this even if you already have it last night. You want spending the time with your best friend, hope it can be an endless time.

“Feel better right now?”

“Yeah, thanks for being my place to come back.”

“Haha, my pleasure.”

Silences joined your conversation. You both staring at the off television in front.

“Y/N”

“Yes?”

“How’s your relationship with your crush, Kang Younghyun?”

You’re silent, stiff for a while. Confused with the question because you even don’t know the answer.

“We good as work partners, but I don’t think he will be good to be my boyfriend.”

“How it could be?”

“Maybe he already knew that I liked him. I mean, he always refused me in a subtle way to keep his image considering he was the president of the company.”

Sungjin laughed. Drink his second can of beer, and still not take off his eyes of you.

“You know, every time you asked me about Younghyun, it recalled me how shame I am when he rejected my valentine’s chocolate in front my co workers. For a moment, I want to sinked myself on the deep sea.”

“Then you know where you gonna back right?”

You nodded, stared at him with a grin on your lips.

“Well, in return, I don’t wanna be your friend.” Said him seriously.

You laugh, slapping his arms gently. But inside of your heart, you wondering what is mean. Your heartbeat is a little spurred by the sentence.

“What are you mean, Sungjin?”

“I wanna kiss your neck.”

You can’t move for a while. You feel your body freezing but your cheek feels hot. The red tinge slowly creeping into your face. Your heart thumped, don’t know how to react it. You don’t know you either happy or confused. You know what does he mean.

You gulping, take a deep breath, thinking before you may do a thing that could be effect your next relation with him.

Your hand moves, you pushed your body as you scraped away the gap with him.

And you hug him.

You stroke his back lovely, smile appeared at you face, you keep drowning your face against his neck. Trying hard to breathe the fresh air produced by him.

Both of you keep wrapping each other for a minute.

“Why don’t you kiss my neck?”

“Huh?”

“I allowed you, Sungjin.”

“Whoa, look who’s begging at me right now.” he teased you.

You giggling when you found out his strong hand brushes your hair apart, allowing him to see your neck clearly. He sniffs your neck, nudging it by his sharp nose which is send you a shiver. You tightening your hug, your hand squeezed his thin shirt, makes you can feel his back skin.

He give a peck on your neck. A few seconds later, he kiss it gently, letting his warm lips meets your cold neck. It’s make you goosebumps at first, but you feel more comfortable as you can adjust.

He pull himself and throw a friendly smile at you.

“I’m done.”

You pouted as he laughs, looked at your red cheek.

“You ne-“

He even couldn’t finish his sentences before you give a kiss assault right on his lips. You closed your eyes, your mind rebelling between regret or not for the actions you have taken. But it seems both of you enjoyed it.

Sungjin pushed you against the couch, trapped you under him. He unlinked your lips, move to your side and whispering in your ear.

“You know, this night will be longer for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thought!  
> feel free to hmu on twitter  
> @/yeppeosaurs


End file.
